


Отдыхайте, генерал

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ramira



Series: мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramira/pseuds/Ramira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, генерал Хакс не умеет расслабляться... Во всяком случае, без помощи магистра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдыхайте, генерал

Дни после взрыва Старкиллера складываются в недели, но генерал никак не может успокоиться. Бесчисленные планы, чертежи и выкладки заполняют его стол, его датапад, его разум — в том же режиме, в каком он трудился на «Финализаторе», Хакс ищет способ исправить непоправимое, не позволяя себе отвлечься ни на минуту.  
  
Это единственное, что занимает сейчас все его мысли. О своей безопасности здесь можно не волноваться. Верховный лидер Сноук рассчитал хитро: незначительная планетка в крошечной системе где-то на окраине галактики не привлекает внимания, да и база на ней так мала, что узнай о ней Сопротивление — едва ли командование сочтет такую цель достойной нападения. За безопасность приходится платить комфортом: каюта маленькая и тесная, постель жесткая и даже более-менее удобного кресла нет. Дни напролет Хакс ютится на табурете за откидной консолью, то размышляя о слабых местах Старкиллера, то один за другим разрабатывая и отвергая планы по восстановлению военного превосходства Первого Ордена. После долгих лет, проведенных в космосе, более высокая гравитация этой планеты ощущается как тяжелый груз, тянущий к земле. На этот и без того утомительный дискомфорт накладывается недосып, он ложится на плечи свинцовой усталостью и вызывает головную боль, почти невыносимую к вечеру.  
  
Генерал Хакс не привык мириться с чем бы то ни было, и отвыкшее от нагрузок тело собирается укрепить тренировками, но единственный зал раз за разом оказывается занятым. Лишь однажды ему везёт, и вечно заблокированные металлические двери с тихим шипением разъезжаются. Резиновое покрытие гасит звук чеканных шагов, и генерал видит тёмную фигуру, кружащую по сумрачному залу. Взмахи, выпады, удары — даже с деревянным тренировочным мечом и в спортивной форме Кайло Рена невозможно не узнать. Отступив в тень, Хакс некоторое время наблюдает, как Рен кружит по залу, снова и снова повторяя отточенные до совершенства приёмы. Его техника по-прежнему идеальна, а вот скорость движений оставляет желать лучшего — долгие часы тренировки не могут не сказаться даже на самом выносливом бойце. Он бьется исступлённо, вкладывая все силы, словно от этого боя зависит его жизнь. Даже когда голографический противник повержен, Рен продолжает бой с одному ему ведомым врагом, то преследуя его, то отступая. Время от времени он делает ошибки, останавливается и начинает заново, словно пытаясь переиграть давно завершившийся поединок. Смотреть на это горько и почти больно: бой с тенями прошлого кажется Хаксу метафорой его самого. Он уходит, ступая тихо и осторожно, чтобы не нарушить уединения Рена, и больше не возвращается в тренировочный зал, как бы сильно ни беспокоили ноющая поясница и головные боли.  
  
Поэтому глубоко за полночь, спустя несколько часов после отбоя, нет ничего неуместнее неожиданного стука в дверь. Хочется промолчать, прикинуться спящим, сделать вид, что был в освежителе и не слышал стука, но не в правилах Хакса прятать голову в песок. Впустить посетителя всё же приходится.  
  
— Генерал Хакс. — Кайло Рен входит и останавливается в полушаге от двери. Румянец, пылающий на его щеках, ещё можно было бы счесть результатом чересчур активной тренировки, но лихорадочный блеск в глазах выдает волнение. Генералу приходит в голову мысль, что с таким выразительным лицом действительно лучше не снимать устрашающую маску: едва ли кто-то из подчинённых воспринимал бы магистра всерьёз, если бы видел его таким, каким довелось увидеть Хаксу после взрыва Старкиллера. Впрочем, и ему самому не стоило бы появляться перед своими людьми: как ни прискорбно, но без чёткого плана действий и твёрдой уверенности в успехе он выглядит не менее слабым и жалким.  
  
— Магистр Рен, — кивает Хакс в ответ, чуть сжимая зубы, когда движение отзывается новым приступом головной боли.  
  
Рен глубоко вдыхает, словно собираясь с духом, некоторое время внимательно смотрит в глаза... и выдыхает, заметно сутуля широкие плечи.  
  
— Вы устали, генерал, — произносит он вместо того, что собирался сказать. — Позволите мне помочь?  
  
Генерал Хакс никогда не нуждается в чьей-либо помощи, и случись с ним такое — предпочтёт лучше умереть, чем признаться в своей слабости. Но в тоне Рена нет снисходительно-покровительственных ноток, напротив, его предложение звучит как нерешительная просьба.  
  
— Станет немного легче, — добавляет тот, имея в виду то ли физическую усталость, то ли моральную.  
  
Можно, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, резко ответить, что скорее сам Рен нуждается в помощи, но состояние Хакса под вечер едва ли располагает к словесным пикировкам. Да и острое желание уязвить соперника после общего провала угасло и потускнело, поэтому он только утвердительно кивает в ответ.  
  
Рен медленно, словно несмело, подходит ближе. Теплые сухие ладони легко обхватывают голову Хакса. Тот не знает, чего ждать: обычно прикосновение к разуму как минимум неприятно, если не сказать – болезненно. Даже если допустить, что ощущения зависят от цели проникновения, едва ли...  
  
— Расслабьтесь, генерал, — прерывает его мысли голос Рена, мягкий и глубокий. — Можете закрыть глаза.  
  
Пальцы легонько сжимают виски, а ладони прикрывают уши. Хакс по-прежнему не чувствует ожидаемого дискомфорта — в сущности, он не ощущает ничего, кроме тепла чужих рук, но тишина словно окутывает разум плотным коконом, отделяя и защищая от боли. Сжимающий голову обруч ослабляет хватку, а потом и вовсе растворяется в темноте и тишине. Однако теперь, когда головная боль отпустила, Хакс еще отчетливее ощущает, как затекла от сидения за неудобным столом шея и гудит отвыкшая от высокой гравитации спина.  
  
Руки Рена медленно соскальзывают с головы к шее, тихо шуршит жесткий воротник рубашки, и тепло рук перемещается на напряженные плечи. Почти невесомо, одними пальцами Рен проводит вниз, к локтям: это немного щекотно, но неожиданно приятно, особенно когда ладони обхватывают предплечья и снова возвращаются к шее, чтобы распластаться всей поверхностью и накрыть тёплой волной, спускаясь вниз и опять поднимаясь. Каждое следующее движение немного шире, руки оказываются всё ниже, пока не задевают сиденье табурета. Отвыкшее от прикосновений тело на удивление отзывчиво: хочется податься назад, откинуться, поймать ощущения как можно большей поверхностью кожи... Не успевает генерал смутиться таким мыслям, как мягкое тепло сменяется уверенным давлением: ребра ладоней прочерчивают множество горячих линий от позвоночника к плечам, заставляя рефлекторно подобраться и напрячься.  
  
— Шшш, — успокаивающе шепчет Рен, но обжигающее трение прекращается.  
  
Руки снова скользят снизу вверх тёплой волной, а обратно начинают двигаться только пальцы, уютно умещающиеся в ложбинках вокруг позвоночника. Их мелкая вибрация приятна, но после огромных ладоней Рена крошечной поверхности двух пальцев чертовски не хватает. Хакс едва сдерживает удовлетворенный вздох, когда горячие руки снова ложатся на его спину, стремясь накрыть как можно большую поверхность, с усилием продвигаясь вверх и вниз, позволяя подаваться назад, преодолевая их давление. Прикосновение к не привыкшим к чужим касаниям бокам на мгновение вызывает рефлекторное беспокойство — подобно зверю, хочется закрыться, защитить себя от возможного нападения. Но руки продолжают скользить одна за другой, не отрываясь, не меняя темпа, сливаясь в одно бесконечное поглаживание, и генерал снова расслабляется. Он даже находит какое-то странное удовольствие в том, чтобы довериться кому-то, подставить самые незащищённые места.  
  
Давление усиливается, мягкие поглаживания вновь сменяются горячими растираниями, снимая напряжение и прогоняя усталость, превращая тело в податливый воск. Ловкие пальцы сжимают кожу в тонкие складки, перебирая их, перекатывая по спине и плечам, оставляя за собой вдоль всей спины пылающие дорожки — и снова мягко разглаживая. Больше нет сил держать спину прямо, и Хакс опускает голову на руки, позволяет каждым движением прижимать себя к столу, выбивать из лёгких воздух, заставляя рвано выдыхать.  
  
Разомлевший Хакс не сразу осознаёт, когда широкие теплые ладони прекращают движение и замирают, сохраняя тепло.  
  
— Вам бы поспать, генерал, — шепчет Рен, и его дыхание касается волос Хакса, заставляя их слегка пошевелиться.  
  
Двигаться не хочется: даже два шага до постели кажутся непреодолимым расстоянием. Приподняв руку Хакса и поднырнув под неё, Рен ловко поддерживает генерала за пояс, помогая встать на ноги и тут же вновь опуститься, уже на постель. Табурет повинуется взмаху руки магистра и придвигается к кровати, ожидая форменные брюки и рубашку. Однако генерал Хакс не будет самим собой, если позволит приятной истоме взять над собой верх.  
  
— Рен, — выдыхает он.  
  
Тот замирает на пороге.  
  
— Вы собирались что-то мне сказать?  
  
— Я хотел... — Рен замолкает, подбирая слова. — Там, на Старкиллере... — Он опускает глаза. — Но это может подождать. А сейчас — отдыхайте, генерал.


End file.
